Rufus Zeno
Rufus Zeno is a mysterious figure around the House of Anubis. Not much is known about him, initially, except that he has an alias known as "Renee Zeldman", his parents adopted Sarah Frobisher-Smythe after her parents were murdered, he has drank the Elixir of Life, just like Victor, and that he is the same age as him, Ninety-Six. As the students delve deeper into the House's mysteries, they learn that Rufus is one of their greatest enemies, and that he will do what he needs to do to get the Mask of Anubis. He was Sarah Frobisher-Smythe's Osirian. 'View the Rufus Zeno Gallery' and the Collector Gallery. The Betrayer We first met Rufus when he pretended to be an investigator who said that he could help Patricia find Joy. Patricia first saw him out the window during Drama class, and later met him in the woods several times. He showed Patricia some pictures of hieroglyphics and asked if she recognized any of them. She recognized the picture of the Eye Of Horus as Nina's necklace. He is known to the members of Victor's society as "the Betrayer", indicating that he might have once been a member. Rufus, Victor, and Sarah all knew each other as children. He was kidnapped by Victor and taken to the hospital, where he was kept until Patricia helped him escape. He lied to Patricia saying that he arranged to meet Joy at the play. After the play, while in the woods with Patricia, Joy hadn't shown up, so Rufus became angry, and so he drove off with Patricia in his car, stuck. It was revealed that he was lying about helping Patricia. He wanted to find Joy to get the treasure for himself. Later when Nina and Amber go out to look for Patricia, they get locked in the warehouse by Rufus. Luckily, Fabian came and rescued them. Ms. Andrews was also willing to hand the Elixir of Life over to Rufus for Patricia's safe return, but since Patricia was saved by Sibuna, Ms. Andrews broke the deal. After that, Rufus Zeno seemed to have vanished. He resurfaced later after Sarah's funeral and was last seen paying off Jerome for information on Sibuna's actions. In the season one finale, Rufus had trapped the Sibuna club in a classroom demanding the Chosen One (thought to be Joy) and the elixir, if the demands he had given were not met he would have set loose a very dangerous insect species. Later, Sibuna escaped and Nina threw the hour-glass shaped container full of the bugs into the room with Rufus, they locked the door and ran to the house. When back in the cellar Nina had assembled the Cup of Ankh (she was the TRUE Chosen One). But Rufus had survived the venomous insects with an antivenin, and so he had followed them. He grabbed ahold of Amber, and threatened to put the queen of the insects in her ear, if they didn't give him the Elixir and the Cup. They did what he said to save Amber, and so he took the cup and the elixir (which was actually a fake one, that Fabian had secretly swapped for the real one), and he drank it. To make the scenario seem real to Rufus, Alfie pretended to die. Rufus then threw the Cup of Ankh into the furnace and walked away, thinking he had eternal life. The Collector Rufus was said to have died in House of Hello / House of Dolls. However, the obituary had him listed as "Renee Zeldman", his alias, so he could easily fake it. The Collector (Rufus) has Jasper and Vera working for him, so he can get his hands on the Mask of Anubis. He first appears in House of Chance / House of Divides. His outfit consists of a dark purplish robe and a black, gold, purple, and red masquerade face mask. The Collector collects Egyptian artifacts, especially artifacts relating to the Frobisher-Symthes. The Collector is also very dangerous, and tends to get what he wants. As the show goes on more information will be found as of why Rufus wants the Mask. The Collector was unhooded in House of Collections / House of Speculation by Jasper Choudhary, after the Collector broke their agreement. Rufus Zeno turns out to be The Collector when Jasper Choudhary pulls off his hood, due to him being angry at Rufus for breaking their agreement. Rufus was holding Trudy hostage in his barn because she knew too much. But once again, the Sibuna foiled his agenda by rescuing her. But in the process they accidentally knocked her unconscious and broke Sarah's Dollhouse. Rufus Zeno seemed to like Vera, but she waited too long to answer his question about sharing immorality with her. When he had found out the mask which Jasper had given him was a fake, he threatened to kill Vera if she didn't retrieve the Mask of Anubis for him. Rufus Zeno posed as a therapist when Trudy decided that she wanted her memory to come back to her. Vera switched her therapists and so Rufus easily made it to Trudy. He disguised himself very well, and gave her forged memories from an Egyptian Memory Box. He then gave it to Vera to use on the Sibunas. He later confronted Jasper, but then went to look for Vera. While he was walking through the Anubis house, he spotted Jerome. He hid until Jerome was in the open. He then made himself visible, and kidnapped Jerome from the house. When Eddie saw Rufus holding Jerome, and taking him out of the house, he said he was Jerome's uncle, named 'Renee Zeldman'. He then easily escaped with Jerome. In the Season 2 finale, Rufus took the mask from Nina, and disregarded the kids' warnings. Because he did not have a pure heart, he was engulfed by a fiery portal to hell. (Egyptian Underworld) He may have survived, but we will have to wait for season three to see if he did. Miscellaneous Information It was confirmed by Nickelodeon via 'House of Anubis: What Lies Beneath' that Rufus Zeno is the Collector. There were clues through-out the season that he was Rufus as well, such as that he is obsessed with Frobisher-Smythe heirlooms, and that he wears a turtle neck and gray leather jacket under his robe. He was Sarah Frobisher-Smythe's Osirion, but he went mad with power. Quotes *"Prepare to bow down before me mortals!" *"I'm his uncle... Uncle Renee Zeldman." Trivia *It is unknown what he had in his collection other than The Frobisher Gem and The Dollhouse. *He was very dangerous. *He was The Collector. *He hid his identity with a voice changer, masquerade mask, and a velvet robe. *He has escaped death multiple times. *He, Sarah, and Victor knew each other since they were kids. *He, Sarah, Victor were all born in 1915. *He liked Vera. *He was once in the Secret Society, but later betrayed it. *He was very hard to defeat. *He was willing to kill Vera if she doesn't get him the mask. *He was the main antagonist for season one and two (tied with Senkhara). *He was portrayed by Roger Barclay. *He put on the mask, and Senkhara possessed him. *He was sucked into the Egyptian underworld after he put on the mask, evidently dying with Senkhara. *He is an Osirion. *If his demise follows classic Egyptian mythology, he would not have gone straight to hell,as there is no hell and he would cease to exist, his heart destroyed and thus he is completely wiped from existence itself, along with Senkhara. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults Category:Villians Category:Deceased Category:Enemies